1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to voice communications; and in particular, the present invention relates to a method for initiating internet telephone service from a web page.
2. Background of the Invention
Voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology has spawned made available internet telephone services. An internet telephone service allows a caller to place a telephone call from his/her personal computer (PC) through the internet to another audio communication device, such as a wired or wireless telephone. VoIP technology is based on the ITU-T H.323, standard and supports audio, video, data, or fax communications using the internet protocol (IP) on the public internet and within private intranets.
Internet telephone service can take many forms. Typically, a caller accesses an internet telephone service provider's web site which provides an interface to the internet telephone service. The caller enters then the telephone number he wishes to dial. The telephone service “dials” the telephone number and “rings” the destination communication device (e.g. a telephone).
However, improvements over the existing internet telephone services are desired. In particular, it is desirable to provide features to make internet telephone services more convenient and accessible.